Pertinence
by goldengreaser
Summary: AU- What if Victor had lived? One-Shot


**Disclaimer- I do not own Frankenstein **

_I am a wretched soul cursed by God for my sins. It seems fitting that I the creator of the monstrosity should share its fate. Oh how I rue the day I ever gave that monster breath. Far better would it be if neither I nor it had ever been born._

_My dear Henry, beloved Elizabeth if the wages of sin is death surely it was my sin that brought you to the reapers waiting arms. For you were innocents of innocents. I know that I shall never find my penance. _

I looked up into the dim light of candle at the script before myself. Sighing I placed my head in my hands, and wept fervently. The wailing turned into fitful coughs.

The door to the simple cabin creaked open. "Victor you must not tax yourself so." I turned to face my visitor.

A brief and rueful smile appeared on my weary face. "Walton." I uttered. "You show me too much consideration and kindness."

Walton spoke not a word. He just frowned. "This abomination should not be your destruction Victor. Do not let the fire that consumed you to bring him into being be the fire that burns your own life."

I coughed, blood reached to the skin of my face. I reveled in it. How strange it seemed to me that by suffering would be the closest thing to atonement I shall ever be allowed. "Leave it be dear friend. As long as that beast roams free I shall not rest. I who took no conscientiousness and responsibility for the creature am bound to suffer for those he has taken from me. I gave him no love nor teachings to live by. I hold the innocent blood he has shed on my hands. I coughed once more, wheezing heavily."

Walton ran his fingers threw his own hair. He had been more kind to me then I know I ever should hope to deserve. It would be a far better thing if he leave me be. For as long as I stay close my monstrosity shall hold his death sentence in hand. Even dear Walton refuses to leave my side. This mere fact vexes and frightens me like no other.

"And do you attend to drown in this blood which makes you unclean. Are as Macbeth's lady who suffered so for the deaths she had so procured?" Walton reminded me such a great deal of my dearest Henry then that I could scarce believe it to be true. I shuttered then thinking of that which the creature has stolen from me. It seemed some punishment by God that I should be reminded daily of my crimes.

Before I could answer Walton in this manor the boat rocked and I could feel myself grow colder. The creature once again had come to call as collector of the wages of my sins. "Friend go now and preserve your life, for he comes to me."

Walton's eyes grew wet and he looked upon me sadly. "I shall not leave you to die Victor."

"And I shall not leave myself to live. In death perhaps I shall find the means to live as I have not since I took on the role creator." I felt no want for Walton's death. He has been a friend to me; far more then I should deserve him to be.

I was filled with great affection for him quiet early on and did not wish to see another loved one perish. If I die then it be God's will. If he should die then it would be another life to add to my list of ever-growing sins, another punishment for my blasphemy.

I could hear his footsteps draw closer. I stared at Walton who sat on moving. "Please dear friend." I begged. Finally Walton nodded.

"If I can not persuade you otherwise then I will take my leave." I smiled silently as he left running.

The creature's footsteps drew ever closer to me. I inhaled deeply. Perhaps death would not be such a terrible suffering for my wretched soul. For I knew the wages of sin was death. It seemed however the death with which I paid was not my own. Now I could finally finish the last of my installments.

The cabin door blew open. He stood before me towering, my monstrosity. I did not shiver before him. I had nothing more he could take.

"You have come at last."

"Father," he said, "author of my existence."

I nodded. "Indeed, though I wish to be anything to the contrary. Yours is a story that never should have been written. You leave only misery and death behind. It is I who created you and I who must suffer the consequences."

The monster looked at me with a fierce look of anger. "You Frankenstein, what have you to suffer? I who have never known love, nor compassion. I who must sit in my misery alone with no pity to befall. As you sit and seek happiness. You sought reprieve will I had none. I did what I must."

"Devil, wretch."

"Wretched I am but only by your hands. I take from you only what that of which my life has been devoid. Think you I take pleasure in my work. Am I a sadist born without the capacity to love? Think you that I suffer not with you? I who have stolen beauty and innocence from this earth am wretched."

I could feel my face go cold with ice. What had I done? Could I not be more the monster then he? "Kill me now then and be wretched no more."

"Think you that I wish more blood on these hands. For surely blood of the devil does not make the sinner to saint. Relief shall come never for the monster or the maker."

This creature astounded me with his capacity for poetry, for self pity. I realized then that I wanted no longer for his death nor my own. For with my blood shed would only make my sins greater. I found in the creatures words the penitence I thought unobtainable. I coughed heavily. Something of concern was in the monstrosity's eyes.

"You speak truth. I am bound to you then. As I have made you wretched I have bestowed the same curse upon myself. I ask not for my own death any longer. I shall stay with you in my care. For long as breath lays within my lungs I shall never part myself from you. We will share in this misery I have wrought upon us. We will seclude ourselves from the world so that our wickedness may never touch it."

For the first time the creature looked on me with a smile of joy. "You would do that for me?"

"It is the only way to be sure you will shed no more blood and to reach my own repentance."

"Then I will take you at your offer. I will stay with you all your days if you shall rectify and make me no longer the demon I am."

I coughed some more and looked at the creature who was now my penitence, my one companion. I breathed heavily. It was time to take responsibility for my crimes. I would teach him and show him tenderness that he has never known. I had made him into a monster and I would make him whole. I who should have been more father then creator would take on this role. Hate it as I did ; I would do what was right.

"Come, take me for I am weak. Never again will you want for company. So long as no more blood be shed then I shall never leave your side."

The creature approached closer, tears in his own eyes. "I shall steal breath no more with these hands." The lifted me and carried me out into the ice and snow. From there I dare not guess where we should go except that I should never return again to my dear friend Walton. Forever must I give this creature my attentions and my love. Forever would he be my cross to bare.

Yet a heavy weight had been lifted. My wretchedness had already etched away. I would see my dear ones again but for the moment my penitence would be my companion. For the first time in a long time I was joyous. Oh the rapture that filled me. I who was now bound by promise was now free from fear. For no more should my monster reek his havoc, no more should death steal what was my life. In bondage I was no longer a slave to my sin and sorrow.

**One-Shot**


End file.
